


Puyostory: A Timeline

by LegendAtlas



Series: Puyostory Anthology [1]
Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Puyostory, Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendAtlas/pseuds/LegendAtlas
Summary: This isn't really a work so much as a way to summarize when each piece in the anthology lines up timewise, as well as to keep you updated on which parts are in progress! While there is a cohesive timeline, reading most of the anthology out of order will not deter your enjoyment of the series. Main arcs, however (signified in ALL-CAPS), generally require you to read every previous work in that particular section for better understanding.
Series: Puyostory Anthology [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799482
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Puyostory: A Timeline

**Bold** = Completed  
 _Italics_ = In progress

Episode Arle - Teach Them Young  
Episode Schezo - A Thirst You Can't Sate  
Episode Rulue - For His Sake  
\---  
Episode Klug - The Things That Await  
 **Episode Lidelle - The Things We Must Do**  
Episode Accord - Sacrifice  
Episode Feli - The Things We Must Accept  
Episode Amitie - Strangers in Familiar Places  
Episode Lemres - The Things We Leave   
_Episode Raffina - Penny for Your Thoughts_  
Episode FEVER - Saranae's Judgment  
Episode Sig - Half the Man I Used to Be  
\---  
Episode Risukuma - The Walls Have Eyes  
Episode Maguro - Everyman, No Man  
Episode SUZURAN - Bermuda or Bust  
Episode Ringo - Electrifying!  
Episode Ecolo - Outside Looking In  
\---  
Episode Ex - What Once Was  
Episode Tee - The Boy King  
Episode TETRIS - The Things We Lose  
\---  
Episode CHRONICLE - A Twisting Tale  
Episode Ally - Me, Myself and I  
\---  
Episode TETRIS 2 - The Things We Loved  
Episode LIMBO - The Things We Find  
Epilogue - The Things We Remember


End file.
